


Harry's Hands

by Belladonna803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna803/pseuds/Belladonna803
Summary: A lunchtime picnic by the lake leads Ginny to make a very odd request of Harry.





	Harry's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

*curtsies*

Written for Annie and The Mistresses drabble-a-thon :)

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Prompt: Fingernail polish   


 

(pairing/prompt given to me under my LJ name, _belladonna803_ )  


* * *

            "Harry, let me paint your fingernails."

 

            His hand stopped; the half-eaten apple poised a few inches from his open mouth.

 

            Ginny laughed, nibbling on her pouty lower lip in a way that made his blood rush south.

 

            "Why?"

 

            She stared at his hand that still clutched the apple, smiling. "Because, you've got sexy hands." Her eyes pierced his, then, as she took a deep breath. "I've always liked them." 

 

            He felt the color rise in his cheeks and chucked the remains of his apple into the lake, barely registering the glistening tentacle that emerged to retrieve it. _These hands_? He'd always thought his fingers looked too long and bony; the knuckles too pronounced; the skin too rough.

 

            "You have such strong hands, Harry. And your fingernails are always clean and trimmed." She reached out and pulled his hand closer to her. 

 

            Harry watched as she kissed his open palm, then turned his hand over in hers, brushing her lips against the scars from the blood-letting quill. Something deep within him seemed to break free, and he suddenly felt lighter. "Aunt Petunia doesn't tolerate dirt."

 

            Anger darkened Ginny's features momentarily but it faded quickly, only to be replaced by... _hunger_.

 

            Unbelievably, her tongue darted out and encircled the tip of his index finger. He forgot to breathe when Ginny's velvety mouth engulfed his finger completely, her plump lips wrapping around his knuckle, coaxing every last bit of apple juice from his skin.

 

            She continued to, _oh God, suck_ , his finger for what felt like ages. He couldn't say when she'd pulled the bottle of clear polish from her bag, but it now sat between them on the ground. She removed his finger from her mouth with a wet sound and grinned. 

 

            "So, can I?"

 

            Harry only had sense enough left to nod.


End file.
